The invention relates to a tire inflation system and, more particularly, to a tire inflation system for use with a vehicle.
Tire inflation systems for vehicles are used to provide a vehicle with the versatility to maneuver over differing terrain types and to reduce maintenance requirements. For example, a plurality of tires in fluid communication with a tire inflation system may be at a pressure which can be lowered to provide additional traction for the vehicle or raised to reduce the rolling resistance and increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Additionally, utilizing a tire inflation system may eliminate the need to periodically check the pressure and adjust the pressure within each tire.
However, tire inflation systems are difficult to install on a drive axle due to the increased complexities associated therewith, spacing requirements, and associated costs. For example, unless the tire inflation system is wholly mounted on a wheel in communication with the system, a rotary seal must be employed to permit fluid communication between a pump and each tire included in the tire inflation system. Additionally, when the tire inflation system is employed on a drive axle, the conduit for the pressurized fluid may be routed on an outside of the axle housing and the tire inflation system may become unnecessarily complex.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a tire inflation system that includes one or more of the aforementioned advantages and overcomes the aforementioned difficulties.